Wolbach
Wolbach (ウォルバク) was a goddess that presided over Violence and Sloth. She served as one of the eight generals of the Demon King and had many worshipers within the Demon King's army. Appearance Wolbach was a beautiful woman with yellow-colored cat-like eyes and short red hair. She had pointed ears similar to an elf and a strange oval-shaped mark on her forehead. Wolbach was seen to have goat-like horns protruding from the sides of her head while serving as a Demon King General, although whether or not these are part of her natural physiology or are merely decorative items is unknown. She was also fairly tall and well-endowed. While teaching Explosion to Megumin, Wolbach wore a hooded robe covering her whole body and obscuring her face. When she served as a General of the Demon King she wore a cloak going down to her ankles and one-piece suit with a boob window and tie covering her cleavage. Personality Despite being an "evil god" and a general of the Demon King, Wolbach was shown to be of relatively high moral standing. Although she was a Goddess, Wolbach didn't talk down to Megumin (who at the time was a young girl) and elicited concern about the young girl's future as she thought Megumin dedicating her life to Explosion would be a waste. Wolbach has also shown herself to be a very courteous and patient person. After being released from the seal she risked being captured by the Crimson Demon Clan for several days just to fulfill Megumin's wish of learning Explosion magic. Although she normally maintained a calm exterior Wolbach did occasionally lose her temper such as when her legitimacy as a Goddess was called into question by Aqua. She also began cracking after her camp was blasted by Explosion for several days. History She was eventually split in two and sealed by the Axis Order. The Sealing Stone was eventually taken by the Crimson Demon Clan to use as a tourist attraction for their village. Approximately 8 years prior to the main series, a young Megumin was playing with the complex sealing stone and accidentally released Wolbach and her other half, which went on a rampage. Wolbach used Explosion to defeat the beast and save Megumin, then drained the beast of most of its power and size, turning it into a small cat before resealing it, intending to come back for it at a later date. Abilities Due to her divinity, Wolbach possessed incredible natural potential. Like Aqua she had an incredibly high mana level and emitted a divine aura. She could allegedly bestow divine punishment on those who displeased her, claiming that as the Goddess of Sloth she could make her enemies have restless nights. Magic: Wolbach was an incredibly powerful mage who could use a vast array of advanced and intermediate spells. She had an incredibly high mana reserve as she was able to cast another advanced level spell immediately after casting Explosion. * Explosion: Explosion is an advanced spell and is unrivaled in terms of pure destructive power. However it consumes so much mana that most spell casters would find their mana completely drained after using it once. Wolbach is an exception to this rule because of her incredibly high mana levels. * Freeze Gust: An intermediate spell that makes a gust of white powder which can freeze an opponent in place. Wolbach used Freeze Gust to defeat a pack of One-Strike Bears. * Inferno: An advanced spell which creates a large blaze and incinerates the surrounding area. Wolbach demonstrated this spell to Megumin in an attempt to waver her from the path of Explosion. * Paralyze: An intermediate spell which instantly makes the target unable to move. She used this spell on Megumin so she could steal her adventurer card. * Teleportation: Teleport is an advanced spell which allows Wolbach to instantly travel to any destination so long as she has marked that location as a teleport point. She often used Teleport in conjunction with Explosion as a devastating hit-and-run combo. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:God Category:Characters Category:Demon King General Category:Female